


Genius, Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist...and Father?

by smoochies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker growing up, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony spoils Peter, author will add more tags/characters later on, peter parker with freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochies/pseuds/smoochies
Summary: [BREAKING] Tony Stark Spotted Outside of Hospital with His New Born Child?!Just earlier this week Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, was spotted at a hospital in Queens. It seems from the video source that we have he was holding a newborn- boy or girl hasn't been specified yet, with a baby bag. From an anonymous source it has been confirmed that the child is his. There is no name of a mother yet and no name of the baby as the hospital says all those details are classified. Stark Industries has yet to give a comment on the matter. More information on page 17!





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> There's a plot to this...........kind of. 
> 
> It's mostly for fun and fluff and just Tony and Peter bonding with the occasional general public/media swooning over Peter and his absolute adorableness and seeing that Tony Stark does in fact have a heart of gold. 
> 
> I hope all you lovely readers enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a plot to this...........kind of.
> 
> It's mostly for fun and fluff and just Tony and Peter bonding with the occasional general public/media swooning over Peter and his absolute adorableness and seeing that Tony Stark does in fact have a heart of gold.
> 
> I hope all you lovely readers enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

It’d been hours.

 

Hours of sitting out in front of a hospital that if anyone had told her otherwise, looked worn down to hell.

 

Kennedy Smith, ready for her biggest story yet, something that would surely let her boss and all the other hot commodities around him know that she wasn’t there to play. Mostly Cindy, probably Barbra, but yeah- mostly Cindy.

 

Sure, she had just graduated from school, a bachelors in journalism and a minor in communications. Sure, she hadn’t had any real prior experience, besides the time she had wanted to set up a hot gossip column in her high school’s newspaper. She was able to find every little hot piece of gossip in high school all while keeping a low profile. She was sure it would have worked, of course high school officials weren’t very fond of the idea of enabling gossip so it was sadly booted into the ocean but now she was grown up. No longer forced to oblige to other’s rules, well just her boss but that was something else entirely.

 

And sure, she’d gathered the anonymous tip off from a note folded into her cars’ window wipers.

 

She was sure it was a ticket and felt herself almost throw a completely tantrum in the moment but as she took the damn thing off the window wipers and slugged into her car with a pout she’d been surprised by a man in the back of her car.

 

Her whole body told her this was the moment she got abducted and taken to God knows where but it was actually much better than any situation with a random man sitting in the back of her car could produce.

 

“A job of sorts my boss would like for you to have,” the man had said so casually like he hadn’t just broke into her car and waited there for however long. “I’m giving you a tip off there’s information on the note-”

 

“This parking ticket?” She frowned.

 

“You’ll find it all on there. There’s some rumors going around Stark Industries, of course just rumors but I think you’ll be looking at a pretty penny and a nice new position, one that Cindy girl has right? Only if you take it on that is.”

 

Her frown only deepened. Cindy, one of her boss’ favorite. She was so slick, she got information out of anyone that she wanted to. She broke the news of celebrities dating, their cheating scandals, latest everything. The damn bitch.

 

Looking down at the thing she opened it up, the only thing written was an address, a date and a time.

 

“What the hell is this supposed to mean?” She had asked but when she looked up in her rear view mirror he was gone.

 

And that was how she found herself here a week later. At a hospital, just...waiting.

 

It was early, way too early to try to figure out anything but if this wasn’t just some stupid trick, and an actual tip it’d be such a hit. Stark Industries was like a gold mine. It was no secret to anyone in the world of paparazzi and journalism that anyone who broke a story on them was set for life. It didn’t happen often, even with Tony Stark’s...exploits. That was all just hot gossip, and added fun. Still a good set up but anyone could write anything at this point and no one would really be surprised.

 

So Kennedy was here, in a car that had been rented for them, which had the hospital’s name and logo on it just so they could be more discreet, with no heat because yes-  this big story was set out of state in Queens, _fuck you_ Queens winter!

 

She was with her boyfriend, a photography major. And also an aspiring rock star. She still scoffed at the idea of it all but she guessed if this story took off well then they’d be able to afford so much publicity they’d be even more rich and it was the only reason she was able to convince him to come.

 

After about another hour of waiting there was finally some action at the front of the door, _thank God!_ She was dying of boredom.

 

Elbowing her boyfriend, who dropped the box of cheerios he’d been snacking on and fell asleep with in his arms, he startled awake.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“I think they’re coming out! Get your camera ready!”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Despite the car having no heat she felt herself being thankful for whoever had looked down at her and said _yes, you Kennedy Smith the reporter of the century, are blessed to be getting the best story anyone will ever get to break_ , because damn! Was this going to be the best story anyone ever broke- ever!

 

Tony Stark walked out of the hospital in what looked to be the best disguised clothes he had but they were still expensive for any average person, especially anyone coming from a hospital like this. He also had a bag, a fucking _baby_ bag. The strap of it swung over his right shoulder. It had all kinds of cartoon-ish animals and it would have been cute. But it was Tony Stark, the biggest playboy of time!

 

But that wasn’t the best part of it all, of course not.

 

In his hands, being gently held close to his chest was a swaddle of blankets and the like but there was no mistaking the little arms that seemed to peak out along with the little head that yawned ever so slightly, the pacifier in the baby’s mouth moving just a bit.

 

She’d felt herself shell shocked as she videoed it all. And her boyfriends clicks of his cameras completely left her mind along with his whispered “ _Wow, dude.”_

 

Tony Stark has a baby…

 

Tony Stark is a father?

 

Stark Industries has a new heir?!

 

Whether or not that was truly the case she continued to video the face of the baby, zooming in along with Tony Stark to make sure it was for real, _for real_. Soon enough though a car pulled up and Tony’s Driver- _Happy was it?_ Pulled up and took the baby bag from him before opening the door to the car.

 

The driver looked shocked himself but was able to pick his jaw up off the floor once his boss gave him a look. Soon after Tony seemed to place the kid in a car seat she assumed he bounded over to the other side of the car as Happy once again opened the door. Tony got in, Happy shut the door and went to the driver's seat before closing his own door and speeding off.

 

She wasn’t sure how long afterwards they both just sat in the hospital van staring at the same spot before she snapped out of it and stopped the video.

 

Turning to her boyfriend she whispered, “Oh my god.”

 

And he whispered back, “ _Dude.”_

 

x

 

**[BREAKING] Tony Stark Spotted Outside of Hospital with His New Born Child?**

_Just earlier this week Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, was spotted at a hospital in Queens. It seems from the video source that we have he was holding a newborn- boy or girl hasn't been specified yet, with a baby bag. From an anonymous source it has been confirmed that the child is his. There is no name of a mother yet and no name of the baby as the hospital says all those details are classified. Stark Industries has yet to give a comment on the matter. More information on page 17!_

 

Tony let his head fall into his hands as he looked over at the magazine again.

 

He currently had sixteen missed calls and way more messages and emails than he’d like to admit.

 

He wasn’t even sure how it came about, who found out or how they did. They’d planned for being discreet; only two people knew. Well three if you counted his lawyer and-damn! He really screw this one this up.

 

The soft sounds of chimes behind him made him turn as he saw Peter start to wake. His body moving in his rocker, making the bells above him- shaped as different planets and stars, making a musical kind of noise.

 

Peter was just below it. He’d seen the damn thing spin and heard it jingle so many times now but still managed to look awed every time. Tony would never admit the way his heart flipped at that.

 

Watching his phone buzz once again he rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have just turned it off. What part of a months vacation and _no_ contact; unless his business was literally burning, did people not understand? He guessed maybe now it was metaphorically burning but hell- he still meant literally.

 

“We really got ourselves a mess here, Pete,”

 

And what he got in return was a unintelligible gurgle and more jingles and bells from the moving planets.

 

He sighed.

 

Two weeks later a press conference was set up.

 

Any publishing company who was anybody and had any ounce of pull was trying to get their slimy hands on a pass to it.

 

Which made Tony feel all the more superior.

 

“Make sure that one- Beatle, Buddle, _Puddle?-”_

 

_“_ Bugle, Tony. The Daily Bugle.” Pepper corrected with a frown.

 

“Right. Make sure they don’t get one. They seem to like snooping for information so it’s probably best they can keep it that way.”

 

Pepper sighed but she seemed to oblige.

 

There was only a handful of organizations on the list and the rest would have to come and see if they could get a spot. And he’d made sure that they all got the memo that he ran the press conference. This wasn’t going to be a free for all where he’d let the questions and the punches roll as wildly as they wanted.

 

Plus he had a newborn to take care of and he sure as hell, no offense to anyone close to him, didn’t trust much of anyone with his kid yet.

 

Looking over at the small bundle in the car seat he continued to tie his tie.

 

“He 'still asleep?”

 

Pepper looked over, and gave him a nod.

 

“Figures, little guy was screaming his lungs off all night.”

 

Looking at Tony you could already see the bags of parenthood under his eyes added with all the other shit. He wondered vaguely if it really got worse; parenthood, but knowing himself as a kid and then a teenager growing up he knew it did.

 

And those were the kinds of things he couldn’t think about. He couldn’t think about the father that was handed to him, barely one that cared. And he couldn’t think about how Peter might be later on in life, he’d only attribute it to himself and feel the burning need to go get a drink and hand him off to someone else.

 

Besides, he promised her he would be better.

 

“Poor baby,” Pepper’s words broke him from his thoughts completely. Looking over at her she was bent down. Stroking a finger on his head, which was surprisingly already flush with soft curls.

 

He felt his stomach do a little flip at the way Peter’s face contorted into a mess of yawning and what looked disturbance before he settled down again and went back to sleep with a little bit of fussing and whining.

 

Pepper turned back to him, this time making her way to fix up his suit. “Alright, you’ll have a brief opening before you answer the obvious question that they all want to know. We’ve already put questions about the mother as a big no but they’re the press, they’re vultures so they’d most likely care less and still ask.”

 

Tony scoffed, he knew that for sure.

 

“It’s a very short one Tony, Peter will be in the back with me and as soon as your done you’ll come out and Obie will handle the rest. Which reminds me-”

 

“No.” Tony firmly said as he took a step away from her.

 

She gave him a sharp look. “You disappeared with a _child_ for almost two weeks. If that story hadn’t come out you’d be out here for a whole month, maybe even longer. He was worrying Tony.”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, this is my own business, not Stark Industries, and surely not anyone else,” he made a gesture towards her and the magazine with the picture of him and Peter slapped straight on the middle of it “They can go find someone else’s personal life to stick their nose in.”

 

“You at least need to thank him for the running the company for the time you were out,”

 

Tony didn’t answer that. He only walked over towards Peter’s car seat picking it up and decided it was time for them to leave.

 

The press conference was in California and they were still in New York. If he ever wanted to see the end of this he’d have to get it over with. If Pepper was right about one thing it was that being away for a month wouldn’t solve much even if it put him at ease.

 

Looking down at Peter who was still soundlessly asleep, a little teddy elephant tucked into his side he frowned. There was that damn feeling, the one that felt like it was squeezing his heart so damn tight.

 

He’d have to deal with it later, if he even could though.

 

“Let’s get this over with Pete,”

 

And his only answer was another look down and another feeling of his heart doing somersaults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my kids, thanks. ;'-(
> 
> yes, i'm a little leech.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response everyone! I'm very grateful to everyone who commented, left kudos, bookmarked even just read the first chapter and enjoyed it! 
> 
> I've never felt so happy just writing a story before! I literally cannot stop writing for this father-son duo. 
> 
> Now onto tooth rotting sugary goodness! I hope all you lovely readers enjoy the second chapter! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_“I honestly can’t imagine him being a father,”_ The man on the radio, Bailey Runes, said. It was obvious in his voice that he had some spite for the billionaire. _“It feels like a joke. Like, I’m waiting for someone to come out of the woodwork and say ‘April Fools!’ That’s my honest opinion.”_

 

_“It’s almost December, we’re nowhere close to April.”_

 

_“That’s what I’m saying, this is a joke, an unplanned and not very funny one at that.”_

 

Tony tinkered with the tech in his hands, the motherboard for their latest upcoming project, something new and fresh to expand their branding. However even as he messed with the wires he couldn’t help but find his attention on the conversation at hand.

 

_“You don’t think he can change?”_ The woman with Bailey...Jasmine _something_ asked. _“Becoming a parent is a big deal. I think it changes people.”_

 

There was the sound of a laugh from a couple of the host he assumed. _“You’re a good person Maddison-”_ Oh, so that was her name. _Whoops_! _“Tony Stark is not.”_

 

There was a soft cry to the left of him and he looked down to see Peter’s obvious displeasure. More so at his planets and stars not making as much noise as he wanted it seemed as he kicked around in the rocker more. He laughed.

 

“Not a big fan of Bailey huh?” He opted for saying.

 

There was a gurgle this time.

 

“Me neither kiddo.”

 

That was the signal to turn the damn thing off and he did.

 

While many other people would probably be bothered by all the negativity Tony wasn’t in the slightest. The media had been raging at him since he went that party in his senior year of high school. It was probably what had sprung him off to be this ‘bad playboy’ type at first. Since then his positive karma with the press had been minimal.

 

Not that he cared, because he really didn’t.

 

Well in this situation he kind of did, but he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

 

The press conference was yesterday and the tabloids were going to go wild with their next articles of him. Jeez. It’d only been a day and people were already predicting that he was going to be a terrible father. He remembered one lady, the same one that leaked those photos saying how she was surprised he didn’t “throw his money at the _situation_ to make it disappear.”

And yes, okay, maybe that had been the first idea of it all. But all that changed rather quickly and he found himself in the throes of parenthood faster then he ever expected even with knowing Mary was pregnant and all.

 

That was another thing.

 

He remembered so specifically, after his very short and to the point talk with the press- _“Now I know we’ve all seen some photos going around. By the way whoever took them, nice going. Great to know the vultures still don’t have a conscious_ (Pepper had literally taken away his coffee privilege for that, it wasn’t in the script but damn did it feel good) _Yes, I do have a child. Yes, my son will inherit everything from me._ (That had gotten a good collective gasps- “A son!” “It’s a boy” and one he had pointedly ignored “Another troublemaker”) _No, you may not have any details on his mother, none at all. Anyone who asks gets kicked out and your company, organization, whatever will be band from any press conference Stark Industries ever holds in the future._ \- surprisingly only one of them had actually lifted a hand to ask about Mary. Very brave but a very bad choice.

 

They’d been kicked out, their company name and owners, business partners and the like all written down and been told to keep track of just in case they decided to be slick and change companies and try to slither their way back in. Tony knew it was cruel and probably a punishment that didn’t fit the crime, they were the press after all he expected it, but he did still did it. That business was only for Peter and him. No one else.

 

The questions that came about weren’t too bad. A little prodding but nothing Tony couldn’t answer.  

 

_“When was he born?”_ October 12th.

 

_“What did he weigh?”_ Tony had given a bemused look at that question but noticing the girl was from a company that was mostly targeted to teens he figured they’d want to go a little more light than others. He’d answered, four pounds and seven ounces, a preemie.

 

_“Is he your only child?”_ Yes. Well that was as far as he _knew_ but he didn’t say that to them.

 

_“Do you plan to have more children in the future.”_  He only shrugged his shoulders and said that time will tell.

 

_“What’s his name?”_

 

That was the question that made him stop. It felt like time had paused and with the quiet of the room and the way they all held out their microphones or tape recorders just staring at him- for some reason that was the question that made it feel all the more real.

 

Saying his name, out loud in front of a good handful of people who would later broadcast this information to millions made his stomach sink.

 

He’d give his sons name and the whole world would know they were forever tied to each other.

 

And he was- well, he was okay with that.

 

_“What’s his name?”_ Peter. His name is Peter.

 

* _Hiccup!*_

 

There was a long bit of silence as Tony looked down at the ground to look at Peter. Peter looked so overwhelming flustered and Tony couldn’t help it as the hiccup left the boys mouth, the tiny sound that came out and the look on his face that seemed so curious as to what he had just done.

 

“Jarvis,” Tony had called out.

 

“ _I have already  gotten a video of it sir, would you like me to place it under Peter’s file_?”

 

“Yes and-”

 

“ _The pictures are already being developed and Sent to Colonel Rhodes as we speak. Is there anything else I can assist you with sir?_ ”

 

Tony wasn’t sure if that was sass or a genuine statement to the request he didn’t get to fully ask. He should already know by now that it was sass but he said his thanks, and declined any other help at the moment albeit; snarky, under his breath and continued on with his work.

 

“How the hell is a hiccup so cute?”

 

His only answer was another hiccup.

 

x

 

“This is outrageous Tony!”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Tony it really is, I mean look at this!”

 

Tony grabbed the stuffed giraffe from Pepper’s hands. Giving her a glare that was obviously watered down.

 

There was a litter of toys and clothes in his, well _one_ of his living rooms. There were probably ten boxes filled with the damn things. All of them having already been sorted by a crew he hired previously. A category of learning, stuffed animals, sound and bells, and chew toys for when Peter got older of course. And onesies, bibs, giant coats and thicker socks and shoes for when the weather got really bad.  Of course he’d have all those sanitized and washed. He figured ten times would be enough but then again he’d probably have to do it himself even after he had a crew of people to make sure the damn things weren’t coated in whatever type of bacteria people carried around.

 

“I can’t believe you even bought all this stuff Tony.”

 

Tony maneuvered his way around, stepping over a few boxes and some toys that already littered the floor.  “In my defense I didn’t pick any of this stuff at all.”

 

“But you bought it.”

 

“But I didn’t go out and pick it. There’s a difference. I have a lot of stuff I need to get done Pep, I just shot an email.”

 

She glowered at him, “And had them send you _every_ baby item in their store?”

 

Tony scoffed as placed the stuffed giraffe in the proper box it was supposed to be in. “Of course not, I had Jarvis curate a list and have them send all the stuff I thought I was necessary.”

 

“ _Happy to help, Sir._ ” The AI’s voice chimed in and Tony gave a glare up at this ceiling.

 

“You’re going to spoil him rotten I swear.” She frowned over at Peter who seemed more then fine just laying in his travel bed, watching them argue. His pacifier in his mouth making it even more adorable since the damn thing was almost as big as his face.

 

Tony shook his head at that. “He’s my son, a _Stark_. I can’t change that. You want me to kick him out on the streets already and tell him to figure out life on his own?”

 

She snorted at that, tip toeing passed the boxes to get to the only open space that was behind that leather couch. He figured maybe going through all the stuff on his own, even after having people paid to sort out the mess that was laid out in his living room floor wasn’t the best idea. There was even a few boxes of donated- _Tony literally rolled his eyes at it -_  toys sent from fans and the like. As if he _needed_ more fuel to add to the fire. Luckily though it was mostly stuffed animals, no real big toys to go around and have to lodge in the other donation box he found out have way he needed. Cause he sure as hell wasn’t going to throw it away, it wouldn’t fit in his dumpster quite honestly.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant Tony. I just meant, take it down a notch. He’s barely a baby now so he won’t understand, but giving him everything so soon will probably make him a little entitled.”

 

And Tony knew there was a good voice of reason behind that. He really did. Spoiling kids with everything from a young age could be damaging, (That was in one of the parenting books he read) giving them a little at a time and rewarding them when they achieved something was seen as the best way to give but-

 

“Fuck that.”

 

“ _Tony!”_

 

“He’s my kid, if I want to get him, ten million toys, the most expensive tech in the world- hell even a Maserati; I will!” Tony paused just for a second before he looked up. “In fact, Jarvis-”

 

“Tony, _no_.” Pepper had an edge in her voice that seemed like it would bring hell itself to earth just to punish Tony for even having the thought.

 

Not that Tony cared, cause he didn’t.

 

So he continued anyways. “-Buy me the latest Maserati on the market right now. In fact if there are any limited editions put me on the list. Just for Peter.”

 

The way that Pepper glowered at him was one he would fear any day and probably should have on that day but it wasn’t much of anything to his own stubbornness that bubbled up in his chest.

 

“ _Young Peter is not legally able to drive for the next sixteen years sir, I do not think-_ ”

 

“Jarvis are you disobeying a direct order?” He blinked. Of course his own AI would try to give him the morality talk of it all. Of course in his own way; with common sense.

 

There was a moment of silence before the AI spoke again. “ _Not at all sir. You’ve been put on the list._ ”

 

“The top I assume?”

 

Another second, before- “ _Of course sir_.”

 

“Good. Great. Now Pete’s got a car, maybe I can look at another two to order in the next week.”

 

Pepper only rolled her eyes at him before she gathered her purse. “That’s what I get for trying to establish some common sense to you. You go out and get a two month old baby a _car!_ ”

 

It did sound ridiculous. Of course it was ridiculous! But that’s what Stark’s were known for. Well, not really. That was what _Tony Stark_ was known for. But no matter how many people preached Peter would end up in a ditch unable to do anything for himself if he bought him “too many goddamn teddy bears” as a two month old he’d still find himself doing the opposite of what they wanted.

 

There was still that sense of teenage rebellion, now full _adult_ rebellion lingering in him.

 

As Pepper walked out of the house her heels clicking and the sound of it fading away Tony went to sit by Peter in his travel bed.

 

The boy gurgled at him, probably to tell him how much of a dumbass he was. But he gave the boy a very dramatic frown as he gave his finger to the boy to grab onto. Something he wouldn’t admit made him feel more at ease. His heart giving a terrible-not necessarily, it was more like terrific, flip at the feeling. Looking at those big brown eyes that stared up at him like he was everything.

 

He didn’t even know how he could formulate the thought to do it before he leaned down to kiss him on his forehead.

 

There was another gurgle and another soft squeeze on his finger.

 

For what felt like forever he sat there again, before he bit on his lip and gave Peter another kiss but on the cheek. This time when he looked down though he was gifted with a smile. He’d read that Peter would be smiling, giving his first _real_ smile around one and half to two months old. It still felt like his heart stopped as he watched him smile, wide and pretty.

 

It was a matter of seconds before Tony shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He cleared his throat before calling out, “Jarvis,” softer than he had ever done.

  
“ _Already on it sir.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lets say Tony smothered his kid in kisses ever sense! 
> 
> Plus I love the idea of spoiling Peter! I know a lot of IronDad fics are very much more on the common sense route but I'm making Tony spoil him so...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -BTW if you're a little lost on the end there Jarvis saved a video of it just like he did with the hiccups!
> 
> p.s I don't know why there's two ending notes, but please ignore if you see two of them lmao!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the little plot that there is, lol. All in a bigger scheme for the second part of this series of course.
> 
> A little angst in this one folks. ;( Enjoy reading.
> 
> And very sorry if anything seems horrible with editing. I've written this chapter three times and I'm over it. I will properly edit it of course! Just excited for the next chapter with all the good fluff I need.

Tony had come to the very annoying conclusion that a nanny would be necessary. Or more-so, Pepper had made him come to that conclusion. Apparently Pepper was of the idea that no, he couldn’t teeter Peter around in his car seat to business meetings, and no, having him at different conferences would be more a disturbance than anything. 

 

Tony agreed, but of course not out loud.

 

So then came the grueling day where he _had_ to talk Obie, which was brief and very, awkward. The man seemed irritated with him, of course, but the reason why was still unknown to him. ‘

 

Obadiah had said it wasn’t the fact that he kept Peter a secret from him and left the man to run his company for two months, even though Tony had done everything he could from his home after that first two weeks.

 

Tony couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was off, scarily so. However he had the pressing matter of finding a babysitter, _nanny_ of sorts.

 

They had received a plethora of resumes and submissions when the job listing opened up on their site. The media had a field day with that. He was a little put off by how many newspapers and the like had their biggest story as the company opening up for a babysitting job but it wasn’t much of his business.

 

They wracked in thousands of applications, to the point where they had to take the damn listing off the site. Tony wasn’t happy at all looking for a nanny blindly through any handful of strangers that decided they were good enough.

 

It was scary how many teenagers signed up for the job. Like he’d actually even consider it.

 

With the dreadful date of a month to find someone to hire and run very,very, _very_ thorough background checks plus possibly even hire someone who’s services may or may not be legal to pay for to _make sure_ those background checks were in fact thorough, Tony had found himself exhausted.

 

It was just another punch in the gut that Rhodey had time off.

 

He’d called Tony a little before his flight two weeks prior. He was currently visiting family but he gave a very gruff, _“And of course I’m coming to see you too. And to meet the little guy; officially.”_

 

Tony had already had Jarvis set up his room and everything. He was only staying a couple of days before he went to his next assignment, but a couple of days was all it would take.

 

 _Fuck me._ Tony thought.

 

Pepper was already on his ass with every little thing that involved Peter. It was obvious the little squirt had her wrapped around his fingers. Especially when he blinked those big eyes, he’d have anyone under his spell.

 

Speaking of which the little gremlin was starting to make fuss. And Tony really, _really_ wasn’t in the best of moods for it.

 

He muttered under his breath, _“Please don’t let it be a diaper change.”_ before walking up to Peter who was on a colorful playmat.

 

The play-mat no longer seemed to amused him. It was just  simple musical notes that twirled over his head with a small wall of piano notes that encouraged kicking to make the notes play. The leg strength his little guy had the first day he used the thing was astonishing to him but then again he’d been pretty damn proud.

 

“What’s up Pete, what’s got you so upset?”

 

There was no answer of course. Just more wailing and he kicked his legs this time, hitting the notes. Which with the sound seemed to irritate him even more.

 

“Okay, okay.” He reached to pick him up and felt as his diaper. It didn’t feel soggy or anything of the like but he decided to check anyways and placed him on the changing table. Sure enough the irritation of a wet diaper did wonders to babies. “I guess I’d be grumpy too.”

 

He got a huff and a kick and he raised an eyebrow. “Okay little grump monster, I’ll hurry. Then we’ll take you bath. How does that sound?” No answer, but what seemed to be more irritated kicks and Tony gave Peter his pacifier just as to not hear the sass.

 

He already heard it from Jarvis, hearing it from his own son at two months old was going to be a nightmare.

 

After changing the diaper, Tony got everything set up for a bath. He’d made a tub that could calculate the temperature of the water. Tony had always been more prone to hotter showers and didn’t trust his own judgement to not burn Peter. Before he had created the tub Jarvis had always been kind enough to indulge him to when the water was the best temperature.

 

As he got the bath full and set Peter in, Tony felt himself once again surprised at how calm they both were. Peter rarely made a fuss, he was mostly quiet unless he wanted to talk a little sass or had a need for food or changing. He also seemed to enjoy baths. The only part that seemed to make him kick and whine at was washing his hair but Tony digressed.

 

 _“That’s how you get those beautiful curls. You can’t have a hot date with dirty curls Pete.”_  Well maybe…

 

Tony didn’t go down that road.

 

It mostly surprised him though how much it calmed him down.

 

Taking care of Peter was a chore. There was no point where he didn’t feel exhausted and even at some points like he wanted to throw in the towel and just lock himself in his lab and work for hours and hours. But…

 

But there was this odd sense of peace he got. When Peter was calm, and he was calm it had felt like things were going to be alright.

 

And right now as he got the shampoo out he couldn’t help but hum a little tone in the back of throat.

 

Things were going to be alright.

 

 _Well.._ Tony thought as Peter splashed water at him, kicking and starting to make a fuss at the feel of the shampoo on his head. _It’ll be even better after this bath_.

 

And it was.

 

Peter seemed so at ease with him and that in itself felt like some kind knighting. As Tony washed him, _‘Okay kiddo, under the arms, under your knees- your neck of course! Now behind the ear-No I’m not going to wash your hair again - It’s OK Peter!’,_ Peter had fallen asleep, dozing off somewhere in between Tony washing his feet and his back.

 

Peter’s neck muscles still weren’t used to the whole- having to work situation, so his head slumped a little awkwardly but Tony positioned him comfortably afterwards as he finished up washing him off.

 

It was a long moment of just staring.

 

Looking at the way Peter’s eyes fluttered and how he seemed so at ease.

 

And at the moment, Tony felt at ease himself.

 

x

 

There had been an original plan.

 

In the beginning when Tony had first found out Mary had come to him alone. Unlike the couple of women who had claimed to have children by him she didn’t try to go through Pepper, or the press and she hadn’t already had Peter at the time.

 

It had felt like a red flag at the time. She’d put in her two weeks two months after their...affair and she’d told him a month after she left. He’d had the right to know, she had said. It wasn’t to put him in a bad bind, or force money out of his pockets. It was just that he had a right to know, and a right to be a part of his child’s life.

 

Which, yeah- hadn’t been the plan at first.

 

Tony couldn’t really let himself _not_ do anything though so he set up a plan to help Mary out, but keep his distance.

 

They got a lawyer and everything, well Tony did so she knew he wasn’t just talking out of his ass.

 

The original plan was simple. Tony was going to help financially with Mary in anyway he could. A monthly child support payment, rent and any expenses Peter needed in the long time run medical, school or otherwise. Of course all of this was going to be set and stone after the DNA test results came out.

 

But then it was three weeks before Peter was supposed to be born. And Tony should have known even before then when Mary’s update’s came from the monthly reports that yeah- things weren’t going to go to plan.

 

Tony was in a business trip in Milan (which was nowhere near the plan, he was supposed to stay in California for the rest of the last month of Mary’s pregnancy) when he’d gotten the call from the hospital about Mary going into labor. Nine hours on a private jet with mostly Tony’s thoughts and a bottle of scotch to go with. He passed out three hours before they landed and once they got to the dingy little hospital (Mary was supposed to have her baby in her- _their_ baby in the New York penthouse upstate. Which had its own medical wing everything. To keep the press at bay.) he found himself in another world.

 

Sitting in a waiting area for what felt like hours on hours, because it didn’t matter if he was _Tony freaking Stark_ , as the nurse had said a frown on her face when he demanded to be let back, to make sure everything was okay that-

 

That everything was going to plan.

 

Mary passed away within those two hours and her- _their_ baby was taken to NICU.

 

For two weeks.

 

And Tony should have just known, since the very beginning, things weren’t going to stick to how he planned.

 

They never did.

 

x

 

Mary didn’t have family. She had a husband, once.

 

He passed away in a fire- a scientist, too committed to his project and he just- yeah.

 

And after Richard- there wasn’t anyone. No one Tony could contact as family, not that he would want to. But he felt Peter deserved that. Peter deserved a nice grandma to spoil him, and a grandfather to tell him stories of ‘back in my day’. He needed a teasing aunt and uncle who were also a role models of sorts and cousins to play and grow up with.

 

But Tony didn’t have that to give and Mary didn’t either.

 

So Tony was very surprised when he’d gotten the call - or more so Pepper had but Pepper had come to him.

 

“I think you’d like to at least consider it.” She said when she had told him about it after he questioned why she was relaying anything to him that wasn’t work related. Giving him the number herself and a sympathetic glance. “And it may be good for Peter.”

 

So Tony had called the number, his curiosity peaking too much to ignore it longer than a day. It happened to be the last thing he ever expected.

 

x

 

“So that’s the little fella huh?”

 

Tony turned to see Ben Parker. Dressed in as warm of clothing as anyone could get really. New York winter really was a pain in the ass.

 

He was younger then Tony expected, though he shouldn’t have really been surprised. He sounded so wise over the phone even just talking about a meet up.

 

Tony had ran a background check, thoroughly himself through Jarvis three times just to be sure.

 

They were meeting in a quiet little cafe- well library. When it came to being Tony Stark being as inconspicuous as possible was for the best. The library itself though had a cafe in it. Only one other person besides Ben and him were in it, which was the one worker who had disappeared in the back long ago.

 

Ben was- well average. He had tiny wrinkles forming around his eyes and his mouth but there was a sort of youth to them. One that suggested he had a lot of laughs, happiness and that sort of thing.

 

Tony frowned.

 

“Uh, yeah. This is him.” He cleared his throat as Ben stepped over to Peter, crouching down to look into the stroller.

 

Peter had been a nightmare in the morning. Peter didn’t necessarily enjoy the flights and Tony felt that all the stress from flying over to New York had made him really a pain in the ass to deal with in the morning. Crying his little heart out at everything, kicking at everything.

 

But Tony had still pressed kisses into his forehead and blew raspberries into his tummy, which admittedly made him more pissed off but he tries until the only thing he could think of to calm Peter down that night was to rock him to sleep in his own arms. Humming an old lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was younger.

 

Peter had soon, stubbornly but still soon, went down. And Tony after tucking him into his crib at three in the morning felt himself exhaustively tuckered out. Falling into the bed and not even remembering he’d closed his eyes let alone went to sleep.

 

He felt the lingering incompetence when he woke up four hours later.

 

And now, as Tony watched Ben bend down to look at Peter, he had tell himself this was good for Peter. That Peter deserved more people in his life to look after him. That he deserved a whole loving family that would coo and awe at him and that would show up to birthday parties and Christmas’, graduations and the like.

 

Peter deserved someone that could tell him about his mother, because Tony- Tony could never provide that. They’d only known each other for a flimsy year and a half. He didn’t know Mary long enough. Ben knew Mary since he was in _middle school_. Granted Mary was in high school then but still. He had pictures. He had- well he had more to offer Peter on that then Tony every really had.

 

It didn’t stop the twinge of jealousy- he’d never felt it with Pepper or Happy but they didn’t interact with Peter the way Tony.

 

The way that jealousy reared an ugly head as Ben offered his finger to Peter made Tony frown even deeper.

 

He looked away when Peter grabbed at Ben’s finger and squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me screaming at Tony that he's a good dad and competent*
> 
> Tony: Y'all hear something????????????


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me. I have about seven documents with different variations of this chapter. So here it is. It isn't my favorite but the fluff is needed especially after that trailer (let Tony be happy please)! Also, after this chapter the story will start moving a little more quickly so we'll get even cuter interactions! 
> 
> Please enjoy this fluff in these time of dire angst (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)
> 
> Also sorry for any errors!

Tony rapped his knuckles on the door, waiting a beat.

 

There was obvious noise coming from the other side. Some called out, “Coming!” and what sounded to be a gathering of stuff.

 

He barely had time to blink before the door flew open and May Parker appeared wide smile and all.

 

He smiled back.

 

“Hey, Mrs. Parker, looking beautiful as ever.”

 

She gave him a look, bemused but also cautious as he strolled in, Happy waddling in awkwardly along and shut the door behind him. Her hair looked a bit messy, it was up in that little bun she always had it in when she was cooking and he made a quick glance to the kitchen to see in fact that there were pots and pans strewn around on the stove top.

 

He vaguely felt a flash of his last memories when she forced him to sit and eat her homemade muffins but he didn’t let that experience let him run off.

 

It would be exactly a month since he had last seen Peter and the guilt that ran through heart made him ready to face whatever maniacal muffins she had in store for him to “taste test” as she said. He’d even stay for dinner, just to be able to pull his little brat away for the next two weeks.

 

Just them.

 

He felt like he could cry.

 

“Ah, Stark! Look who’s here Pete!”

 

Tony turned his head towards the living room and was greeted by Ben but also the bundle in his hands that seemed to get bigger and bigger each time he came back.

 

Peter, who was dressed warmly, but not too much. Spring was blossoming about, the mornings getting more bearable yet the nights were still a bit chilly in New York. The little ball of sunshine took one look at him and light up even brighter. A shrill little sound came out of his mouth and his hands reached out to him.

 

Tony didn’t even hesitate to take him.

 

“Hey Pete, look at you. You must have gotten-” He peppered his face with kisses and was met with angelic laughter, “so much bigger! Next time you’ll be up to my knees!” He preened, knowing well enough Peter wasn’t going to understand but it still felt good to talk to his son in person instead of over the phone.

 

“How’d he do?” He asked both May and Ben and they both looked at each other before nodding.

 

Happy was right behind him, gathering the rest of Peter’s stuff that Tony couldn’t exactly fit in his own hands.

 

“Doctor says he’s still a little small for his age range, but it happens with most premature babies. And he took his shots like a champ,” May said as she walked up to ruffle the little curls on Peter's head.

 

Looking down at his son it seemed like he had gotten hold of a button on his shirt and was ready to make it his next meal, mouth opened wide for it.

 

“Ah, ah, ah-” May softly reprimanded as she pulled the button out of his hands.

 

Peter gave a little stingy cry but it was obvious he didn’t care too much once the button was replaced with a pacifier.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “So dramatic, you little brat.” He whispered affectionately.

 

They all talked a little more, Ben telling him about Peter’s crawling process. “He’s getting there, although he just needs a bit more motivation.”

 

Tony had been so hesitant at first, when Ben and May had offered to watch Peter whenever he needed to travel but for the past three and a half months they had been more than helpful. Tony still had his bouts of jealousy that came about but mostly during their video chats or phone calls when it felt like time and distance from Peter was too much and he was wanting nothing more than to hold him.

 

Pepper had been supportive of the decision yet Obadiah...he’d been more than a little suspicious of his first reaction when he’d first told him. He’d planted a lot of fear in him about leaving Peter with the Parker's and had even had a nanny lined up. And no matter how sweet or nice she seemed there was this underlying feeling that made him felt like he wanted to throw up at the prospect of leaving him with her or any real stranger for that matter.

 

Ben and May had proven themselves to be family, and it was what Peter needed.

 

When the time came in the future and Peter would ask questions about his mother they would be there to answer, a photo book had even been made of pictures of Mary before her passing, even when she was pregnant with Peter.

 

Tony had looked through the thing and made a digital copy just in case anything happened. May had suggested he even put photos of himself in there, and while there were few, he’d managed to find a few modest ones for Peter, even ones of Maria that had him more nostalgic than anything.

 

“We visited Mary’s grave, earlier during his visit-” Ben whispered while Tony was placing Peter in his car seat, making sure not snag him while snapping the seat belt in place. “He liked it. We had a little picnic and everything.”

 

He nodded at that. “He deserves it. So does she.”

 

It was hard for Tony to be able to visit Mary, especially when out of town. He hadn’t been able too since the first two months of Peter being born and another weight of guilt fell on him. He was sure if the roles were reversed Mary would take more obligations to making sure Peter would be able to visit him too. He made a note about it in his head, with all the things he had planned he’d make sure they go see her one last time before returning to Malibu.

 

The car ride to Manhattan felt like forever, although there wasn’t much to it. Tony had given Peter his finger to hold throughout before grabbing a Stark-pad and going through emails. The little brat fell asleep soon enough.

 

He could only smile to himself as he looked over at him.

 

No matter how many beautiful places Tony went, he was sure Peter would always be the most beautiful he’d ever see in his lifetime.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Getting back to Malibu Tony had been relieved. The few times he had been a plane with Peter the boy had obviously not enjoyed it, not that Tony would expect him to. But Peter had slept soundlessly throughout and arriving at the penthouse they both slept for another three hours before Peter’s nightly cravings went about.

 

The next morning Rhodey had come by to visit, which was the biggest surprise for Tony.

 

Peter hadn’t seemed to care about either of them, enjoying his tummy time and wanting to place any toy he could in his mouth.

 

When lunch time came about was when the disaster struck.

 

“This is not alright Tony. How did you set it on fire?”

 

“You said stir and I stirred! Jarvis!”

 

“ _Putting the fire out now sir._ ”

 

“DUM-E is always wandering around with that fire-extinguisher but is nowhere in sight of an actual fire. Ironic.”

 

Peter gurgled happily in his high chair.

 

Tony turned to him pointing a finger at him. “Nope, you don’t get to enjoy this.”

 

He got another gurgle and Rhodey laughing beside. He shot a look at the other and Rhodey put his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry Tony but I’m with Peter. It’s funny.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“How do you even set fire to mac n’ cheese anyways?”

 

Tony only sighed as he exasperatedly walked over to the island that Peter’s high chair was pushed towards. Seating himself by the other as Rhodey discarded the now, burned mac n’ cheese.

 

He wasn’t a glorious cook by any means but he frowned at the prospect that he would rarely be giving Peter any homemade meals. Not that he’d have time for it, but still. It was the thought that counted. The one thing he felt like was a constant that he enjoyed when he was younger was the way that his mother cook; homemade italian foods and recipes from his own grandmother. And how warm she made him feel with them. He gave a huff as he messed with formula on the island.

 

“It’s not like Peter can eat mac n’ cheese anyways.”

 

He pouted and Peter just gurgled again.

 

“Come on squirt, we’re gonna exercise more while uncle Rhodey takes his sweet time cleaning.”

 

Rhodey gave him a disappointed look. “This isn’t my mess Tony, can’t you get DUM-E to do it?”

 

The robot seemed to high tail it after hearing that and Tony shrugged. “He doesn’t really like to help if it doesn’t involve the fire extinguisher.” Rhodey frowned. “I’m joking though, I’m joking! I’ll have someone else clean it up and order some pizza.”

 

At that Rhodey seemed to be a little more accepting on. Placing the pan in the sink and coming towards the area where Tony had placed Peter on his hands and knees.

 

Tony began to coax him, “Come on Pete, come to dad!” He dangled a little incentive, his favorite little elephant plush just to help the process. “I know you can do it, squirt!”

 

Peter let out a sound and reached out, the weight of his head seeming to be too much as he almost fell to a lying position but he got himself on his hands and knees again and did that funny little dance where it seemed as if he knew he had to crawl but was just trying to figure out _how_.

 

With Tony’s insistent, “Come to dad,” calls and Rhodey egging him on the same it took him to realize that Peter’s gurgles had turned into calls.

 

“Da! Da! Dada! Dada!” He screeched playfully.

 

Tony stopped and blinked.

 

Rhodey let out a cough.

 

“Dad, Pete- yeah, that’s me- dada!” The concept of getting Peter to crawl to him was wildly abandon at the prospect that Peter had just said Dad. Even if it was unknowing and most babies seemed to say it sooner than later he still felt his heart leap.

 

“Dada!” Peter repeated and reach out again, seeing his little elephant toy being placed on the ground.

 

Peter didn’t get the satisfaction of getting to hold it as Tony scooped him up and placed a kiss on his head. It only seemed to irritate him that the toy was abandoned and he screeched this time Rhodey handing Peter the toy and laughing.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t giving up until he crawled to you? He’s really got you wrapped around his finger huh?”

 

Tony shook his head, not dignifying that with an answer. “You gonna clean that pot?”

 

Rhodey glared and Tony just barked a laugh that Peter copied with another call of “Dada!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...I'm hoping to upload again today since It's my only day off for the week, but if not the next chapter will come soon and hint: birthday party fun!!! 
> 
> P.S Tony excuses himself to go to the bathroom and cries saying "he called me dad," and Jarvis ofc records the moment that Tony replays wildly during his stressful days. uwu


End file.
